Eine Reise ins Ungewisse
by Rebecca Elisabet Brown
Summary: Begleitet Aiko auf ihrer Reise zu ihrem Weg als Pokémontrainerin


Eine Reise ins Ungewisse

Während es draußen regnete saß ich im trockenen Zelt und lauschte meinem Radio. Bei diesen liefen gerade die 20 Uhr Nachrichten über das Wetter wie auch von meinem Verschwinden berichtet wurde. Vor einigen Tagen war einfach mit dem Flugzeug von zuhause abgehauen und der Grund dafür war einfach. Meine Mutter hatte einen neuen Mann gefunden, der nicht nur mein zukünftiger Vater werden soll sondern auch noch einer meiner Lehrer an der Pokémonschule wo ich dieses Jahr anfangen sollte. Warum sie sich von meinem Vater trennte verstand ich nicht ganz. Ich meine, er brachte doch von seinen Reisen immer ganz tolle Souveniere heim.

Ein weiterer Grund weshalb ich von zuhause verschwand war wegen diesem blöden Nachbarmädchen. Diese mit ihren Snobilikat. Andauern musste sie damit angeben und machte andere nieder. Mit dieser Zimtzicke in einer Klasse zu gehen wollte ich mir nicht vorstellen oder gar antun. Ich schaltete das Radio ab und nahm mein Pokémon Buch aus meiner Region heraus und las noch etwas darin. Die Hoenn Region, war schon anders als dieser Ort. Nachdem meine Taschenlampe ihren Geist aufgab legte ich mich schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag packte ich meine Tasche und kroch aus dem Zelt. Rings um mich erkannte ich hohe Bäume. Wenn ich die Uhrzeit so einschätzen müsste würde ich Mittag sagen. Heute herrschten angenehme Temperaturen und das Gras war fast schon wieder trocken. Andere Menschen konnte ich nicht sehen. Motiviert erkundete ich meine nähere Umgebung. Dabei entdeckte ich ein kleines gelbes Wesen. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich diesem und hielt es zuerst für ein Pikachu. Doch bei einem genaueren Betrachten merkte ich, dass das Wesen nur ein Pikachu Kostüm trug. Auf einmal ergriff mich ein Grauen, welches ich nicht genauer beschreiben konnte und entfernte mich davon.

Nachdem ich eine gewisse Reichweite hinter mich gebracht hatte beruhigte ich mich langsam. Doch dann traf mich der nächste Schock. Ich entdeckte ein Nest voller Bienenartiger Pokémon und Panik brach in mir aus als diese mich bemerkten und ansteuerten. Ich stürzte davon und fiel hin. Als ich glaubte sie würden mich zu tote stechen beschützte mich ein mir unbekanntes Flug - Pokémon. Ich glaube es war ein legendäres. Stolpernd suchte ich wieder mein Heil in der Ferne. Japsen griff ich nach Luft und legte eine Pause ein. Dazu ließ ich mich an einen Baum hinunter gleiten. Nach vielen Stunden des Herumirrens verließ ich endlich diesen gruseligen Wald. Die Stadt, welche ich betrat wirkte ganz normal. Erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte ich die Unterschiede zu meiner Heimat. Zum Beispiel diese exotischen Früchte auf den Markt, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte und dann diese Pokémon.

Staunend betrachtete ich eine ältere Dame in einem Café auf deren Schoß ein katzenartiges Tier saß. Grübelnd dachte ich darüber nach wie dieses Wesen heißen könnte. Ein Mauzi war es auf jeden Fall nicht da es von der Fellfarbe nicht passte aber um eine Weiterentwicklung konnte es sich auch nicht handeln. Ich näherte mich der Dame um den Namen ihres Begleiters zu erfahren. Leider hatte die Besitzerin diesem Pokémon einen Spitznamen gegeben. Ärger baute sich in mir auf. Klar kannte ich einige Namen aber doch nicht alle. Mein Magen knurrte und ich genehmigte mir ein Eis. Dazu reichte mein Geld noch. Dabei nahm ich wahr wie dieses eine verkleidete Pokémon mir aus dem Wald gefolgt war. Es beobachtete mich aus einem Busch heraus. Hastig aß ich auf und erkundete etwas die Stadt. Dabei betrachtete ich viele Gebäude von außen. Beispielsweise das Rathaus, die Polizei und das Krankenhaus. Beim Letzteren blieb ich kurz stehen und stellte mir vor dort zu übernachten. Leider ging es nicht, da ich noch keine Pokémon Trainerin war. Wäre ich in meiner Heimat geblieben wäre ich sicher eine geworden. Mein elfter Geburtstag lag einen Tag vor der Einschulung. Dann hätte ich zum Beispiel ein Geckarbor, ein Flemmli oder ein Hydropi bekommen.

So machte ich meinen Weg weiter. Ich setzte mich an einen Sandkasten und hing meinen Gedanken nach. Unerwartet bewegte sich der Sand unter mir und ein Wesen erhob sich. Es handelte sich um einen großer Sandhaufen mit zwei Armen und einer roten Kinderschaufel auf dessen Kopf. Vor lauter Schreck stolperte ich weg und fiel nach hinten um.

„Hab keine Angst. Mein Begleiter ist ganz harmlos", versicherte mir ein Mädchen in meinem Alter. Dabei machte sie mit ihren Händen einen Halbkreis. Es wirkte ein bisschen so als würde sie winken.

„Wirklich?", hakte ich verschreckt nach und beäugte es misstrauisch. Irgendwie mochte ich diese fremdartigen Pokémon lieber wenn sie sich im Fernseher befanden. So bei nahem verunsicherten sie mich etwas.

„Wirklich", beteuerte mir das Mädchen und ich nahm dieses näher in Augenschein. Sie war um die 11 Jahre alt und hatte braunes schulterlanges Haar. Das passte sehr gut zu ihrer braunen Hose und ihren roten Top. Sie wirkte sehr Freundlich auf mich.

„Ich heiße Ai und das hier ist mein Sankabuh. Wie lautet dein Name?", stellte sie sich vor.

„Ich... ich heiße Aimi", nannte ich ihr einen falschen Namen, weil ich nicht so schnell von meinen Eltern wieder gefunden werden wollte. Man, war ich nervös.

„Ist das dein Pokémon?", fragte sie und deutete hinter mir. Vorsichtig drehte ich mich um und entdeckte das als Pikachu verkleidete Pokémon.

„Nein, ich hab noch keines", gestand ich ihr. Mein Gegenüber sah mich ganz erstaunt an und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Aber ich werde sicher bald eines haben", fügte ich hinzu.

„Dann fängst du auch bald mit der Inselwanderung an? Zu welchen Inselkönig gehst du? Bestimmt zu Hala. Die meisten gehen zu ihm. Wenn du dein Pokémon hast müssen wir unbedingt gegeneinander antreten. Bye", verabschiedete sie sich und ging wohl nach Hause.

Die Sonne begann unter zu gehen und es fing an zu nieseln. An sich hätte ich in meinem Zelt schlafen können, doch dieses lag verloren im Wald. Für den Moment unerreichbar für mich. So suchte ich einen Unterschlupf und erspähte eines unter der Brücke. Da entdeckte ich ein altes Sofa auf den ich mich hinlegte. Wie es dort hin kam konnte ich mir nicht erklären. Jedenfalls war es besser als unter freien Himmel auf dem Boden zu nächtigen. Trotz des Sommers fror ich ein kleines bisschen. Das einzige gute war mein Rucksack. Ich nahm ihn von meinem Rücken und aß meine letzten Vorräte auf.

Am frühen Morgen plagte mich der Hunger und ich durchwühlte den Mülleimer nach Essensresten. Leider hatte ich kein Glück. Dafür fand ich ein altes Pokébuch dieser Region. Die hieß Alola Region und bestand aus vier Inseln. Den Namen des Vorbesitzers konnte ich leider nicht mehr entziffern aber offensichtlich war es mal ein Geschenk gewesen. Um es besser lesen zu können trat ich ins Freie. Endlich erfuhr ich den Namen dieses unheimlichen Pokémons, welches mich die ganze Zeit zu verfolgen schien. Es handelte sich um ein Mimigma. Soweit ich erfuhr war es ein Geist beziehungsweise Fee Pokémon. Zudem besaß es richtig unheimliche Attacken. Das waren zum Beispiel: Schattenstoß, Klauenwetzer, Holzhammer und Dunkelklaue.

Weil ich nicht alleine sein wollte besuchte ich wieder das Eiscafé und blätterte noch etwas im Buch herum und fand auch das andere Pokémon, wo ich am Tag zuvor herum gerätselt hatte. Es war tatsächlich ein Mauzi. Nur die Alola Version davon. Diese war silbern und nicht bräunlich.

Plötzlich schnappte ich ein Gespräch vom Nachbartisch auf und erfuhr, dass diese bald auf eine Pokémonschule gehen würden. Wenn man mich dort annehmen würde könnte ich nicht nicht nur eine Pokémon Trainerin werden sondern bekäme auch ein Bett dazu. Des Weiteren müsste ich nicht die Anwesenheit meines neuen „Vaters" ertragen. Das blöde war nur, dass ich noch kein Pokémon besaß. Ich fragte die beiden Jungs nach dieser Schule. Die beschrieben es sehr gut. Dort angekommen besah ich es mir schon mal von außen. Ob ich dort Freunde finden würde? In der Ferne bemerkte ich wie die Jugendlichen eine kleine Grillparty veranstalteten. Mein Magen fing an zu knurren und ich errötete leicht. Ob sie mir etwas abgeben würden, wenn ich darum bäte.

Gerade als ich weg gehen wollte kamen drei Jugendliche auf mich zu. Zum einen ein rosahaariges Mädchen mit weißen Hotpants und einen ärmellosen schwarzen T-Shirt und einem Jungen mit schwarzen dreiviertel Hosen und einen ebenso schwarzen Oberteil. Der dritte im Bunde wirkte stämmig und hatte soweit ich erkannte dunkelbraunes Haar. Sie alle trugen weiße Schuhe und ein weißes X auf ihren Bauch. Zudem prangte auf ihnen ein großes S auf ihrer Kleidung. Die Maskierten wirkten irgendwie bedrohlich.

„Oh, wie es aussieht haben wir jemanden Neues. Na los, rück uns deine Pokémons raus", forderte mich der eine heraus. Wahrscheinlich der Anführer dieser Gruppe.

„Da ich keine habe könnt ihr verschwinden", konterte ich so selbstbewusst wie möglich und hob dabei mein Kinn in die Höhe. Leider klang ich nicht so mutig wie ich wollte und wünschte mir einfach sie würden verschwinden. Leider geschah das nicht.

„Das glauben wir dir nicht. Also rück es raus damit dir nichts Schlimmes passiert", drohten sie. Der Blauhaarige rief ein Rattikarl herbei und die rosahaarige ein Zubat und der dritte im Bunde ein Rattfratz. Erschrocken weiteten sich meine Augen und ich suchte verzweifelt einen Ausweg. Mimigma rettete mich indem es seine Gegner knuddelte. Anscheinend war das eine Art Angriff. Das Zubat erledigte es mit Dunkelklaue. Es überraschte mich wie effektiv der Angriff war. Bestimmt lag es auch nur an den Überraschungseffekt. Jedenfalls machte es kurzen Prozess mit ihnen.

„Danke, du hast mich gerettet", bedankte ich mich herzlich und konnte es einfach nicht fassen wie ich aus dieser brenzligen Situation herausgekommen war.

„Aber warum hast du mir geholfen?", fragte ich verwundert. Statt zu antworten kam es zu mir und wollte offensichtlich gestreichelt werden. Das tat ich und es schien das richtig zu genießen.

„Wie es aussieht hat Team Skull wieder versucht Ärger zu verursachen. Geht es euch beiden gut?", fragte mich ein etwas älterer Mann. Er trug kurze weiße Hosen und ein grünes Hemd mit Fischen darauf.

„Es geht uns gut auch wenn diese uns sehr erschreckt haben", entgegnete ich. Er stellte sich als Professor Heinrich Eich vor und erklärte mir, der Direktor dieser Schule zu sein. Nachdem ich ihn fragte ob ich seine Schule besuchen dürfte meinte er: „Du und dein Mimigma seid natürlich hier willkommen. Ihr könnt gleich morgen hier anfangen." Diese Ansage brachte mich zum Grinsen.

„Magst du mich dabei begleiten", erkundigte ich mich bei Mimigma vorsichtig. Nachdem es nickte wurde ich irgendwie zuversichtlich. Egal was kommen möge. Ich werde es schon irgendwie überstehen. Besonders jetzt mit meinem neuen Begleiter.

Ende

Nachwort:

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Ich hoffe euch hat meine kleine Geschichte gefallen.

Meinen Dank geht an meinem Beta-Leser Nummer Eins.


End file.
